In recent years, ferroelectric random access memories (FeRAMs) are developed in which information is stored in ferroelectric capacitors by using polarization inversion of a ferroelectric material. FeRAMs are nonvolatile memory which do not lose information stored therein, even if being turned off, and can achieve high integration degree, high-speed drive, high durability, low power consumption and the like. Due to these advantages, attention is given especially to FeRAMs.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent publication Nos. 2005-183842 and 2006-202848
In Japanese Laid-open Patent publication No. 2006-202848, a capacitor is enveloped by an alumina film (paragraph No. 0030).